listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
List of deaths by being ground up
100 Bloody Acres * Lindsay Morgan - Fell into a meat grinder. 1000 Ways to Die TBA 9 * Winged Beast - Shredded by a propeller. * Steamstress - Crushed between gears. American Horror Story TBA Aqua Teen Hunger Force * MC Pee Pants - Tricked into entering a slaughterhouse. * Carl - Sucked into the super toilet. * Dumbassahedratron and Wisdom Cube - Shredded by a helicopter. * Robositter and Sheila - Liquified by Frylock with the Slurp-A-Lunch juicer machine. * Carl - Broke pieces off of his body and put them in a blender. * Frylock, Carl, and Christopher Lambert - Sucked into the environmentally friendly toilet bowl. Dead Alive/Braindead * Zombies - Shredded by Lionel with a lawnmower. * Zombie Barry (Head) - Ground in a blender by Paquita. * Zombie Nurse Emma McTavish - Shredded by Lionel with a lawnmower. * Zombie Father John McGruder - Shredded by Lionel with a lawnmower. * Zombie Spud - Shredded by Lionel with a lawnmower. * Zombie Void - Shredded by Lionel with a lawnmower. * Gut Monster - Shredded by Lionel with a lawnmower. Deadpool * Shatterstar - Parachuted onto helicopter blades. * Zeitgeist - Parachuted into a woodchipper. Fargo * Carl Showalter - Ground up in a woodchipper by Gaear. Gremlins * Gremlin - Blended in a juicer by Lynn. * Gremlin - Ground in a paper shredder by Dylan. Happy Death Day * Theresa Gelbman - Dove headfirst into a woodchipper. Happy Tree Friends TBA Hatchet * Cleatus - Face shredded by Victor with a boat propeller. * Dillon and Victor Crowley - Shredded by a plane engine. Kingsman * Charles - Stuffed into a meat grinder by Angel. * Agent Whiskey - Thrown into a meat grinder by Eggsy and Harry. Marvel Cinematic Universe * Proxima Midnight - Thrown into a giant robot wheel by Scarlet Witch and was shredded to pieces. Mystery Science Theatre 3000 * TV's Frank - Shredded by his Lawn Baby. Poultrygeist: Night of the Chicken Dead * Paco Bell - Sucked into a meat grinder. * Woman - Face sliced up in a deli sliced by a chicken zombie. Shredder * Shelly Williams - Shredded by a snow blower. The Toxic Avenger * Negative Mad Cowboy - Ground up in a meat grinder by Toxie. Tucker and Dale vs Evil * Mike - Dove headfirst into a woodchipper. * Naomi - Face shredded by Jason with a weed whacker. Unfriended * Ken Smith - Hand and neck cut up in broken blender blades. You're Next * Felix Davidson - Brain cut up by Erin with a broken blender. Zombie Tidal Wave * Male Tidal Wave Zombie - Face shredded off by Hunter with a boat propeller. * Male Tidal Wave Zombie - Thrown into a woodchipper by Hunter and Taani. * Male Zombie - Thrown into a woodchipper by Hunter and Taani. * Female Zombie - Thrown into a woodchipper by Hunter and Taani. * Male Tidal Wave Zombie - Kicked into a woodchipper by Hunter and Taani. Zombieland * Zombie - Shredded by Dave Sanderman with a combine. Category:Victim Lists